Fifty Shades of Gray
by theladywrites
Summary: Gray is a pervert. He tries so hard not to make it obvious but with his stripping tendencies, it makes it hard for him not to be treated as one. Warning: Mature thoughts and actions. Multiple pairings: hetero and yaoi combined.


**Fifty Shades of Gray**

Reason for writing: Because pervy Gray is still sexy Gray. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor the ever sexy Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

**Shade 1: Faded Black**

* * *

Gray walked along the path to the bar inside the guild. It was a long way yet Gray was glad for it. It made him aware of his noisy surroundings and of the pretty scantily clad women of Fairy Tail. Really, he just couldn't understand the women of his guild. They are almost always half-naked. He knows he shouldn't be saying it with his stripping tendencies, but Gray is making a point. Sometimes the worst thing that you could possibly do in the guild is come with a hard-on. (No pun intended.)

Boobs, stomach, legs, ass… and sometimes the whole body itself! Lucy had always been stripper herself. Well, an in denial one. Almost always she exposes what he just enumerated. Yes, the whole body is included since Lucy had just shown her birthday suit to Gray and Natsu and _god_, Gray was really thankful for it. Lucy really has this nice body… well, most women in Fairy Tail really have nice bodies. Gray blushed at his thoughts.

Yes, Gray is a pervert. A closet pervert you can say. He just enjoys glancing, that's all. It's not really his fault when the women are practically telling everyone to look at their bodies, right?

Gray immediately turned his attention to his right. Erza is at it again with the cosplay. Hmmm… she really does like that bunny outfit. Though, Gray thinks it would be nice if she didn't wear the stockings. He just loves those legs of hers, and her soft smooth skin. Suddenly, there was a loud laugh on his left.

Turning his attention to his left, Cana is drinking… again. Well, it's no surprise. But what caught Gray's attention was well, her bra. It never really looks like an underwear bra but now, it does. Lacy faded black bra. Gray wonders what made Cana wore it but still, he liked it. It made him see more of her chest and… wait! Is that a nipple? Gray suddenly stopped and went to her direction.

Sitting down, next to her, Gray asked,

"Oi, Cana. How many did you drink?" Cana smiled in a drunk kind of way.

"Hehe… Not.. hic..much.. Gray. Do you want..hic.. one? Let's DRINK!" Cana suddenly leaned on the table and one of her bra strap fell loose. Gray was having a fantastic moment on his head. Getting a glimpse on Cana's shoulders and her soft mound made him… STOP.

_No. Gray calm down. You do not want to have a hard on. No. You do remember what happened last time. _Gray thought to himself. Gray sighed as he went to another table. He saw Natsu, Lucy and Happy eating. Okay, arguing with Natsu will always calm him and his lower part down.

"Tsk, can't you eat with manners, you fire bastard. I'm hungry and you eating makes me lose my appetite." Gray said as he took one of the chicken wings in Natsu's plate. Natsu glared at him.

"Guhf miv vach miy fosh yuash owl!" (Give me back my food you asshole!) Natsu blubbered as Gray kept getting his food. Natsu spluttered and made a mess on the table. He somehow splashed some water on Lucy.

"Gray! Stop provoking Natsu! The table's getting dirty! I'm getting wet!" Lucy complained as she tried to brush off the dirt that Natsu was giving.

_Shit, Lucy. My mind's getting dirty of you getting wet. _Gray tried calming himself down.

"Che. Whatever. I lost my appetite anyways." Then, suddenly sat next to him… very very close.

"Gray-sama~ I brought back some food after my work. I got them exclusively for you." Juvia blushed as she looked at him.

_Oh shit. It's Juvia. Of all timing!_ Gray accepted her gift and ate it hurriedly. Juvia couldn't help but squeal and have her sexy Gray imagination time. Having Juvia like this often made Gray sigh in relief. Juvia focuses more on her imagination and end up not holding Gray. This made Gray sometimes happy. Sometimes because he liked her soft body pressed unto him though at most times, he tries to avoid it. Having a hard-on with an unconditional stripping habit is not really a good sight to see. Well, it does trigger some of the lustful fantasies of most women and some men but it is emotionally traumatizing as most of people in the guild would end up teasing Gray and it would last a month. A month!

As soon as he finished eating, Gray come up with an excuse to go home. Juvia immediately went out of her imagination time and took hold of Gray's arms.

"Ehhh? But.. but… Gray-sama… it's still early." Juvia pressed himself to him. Gray immediately felt her soft boobs pressing really hard on his arms.

_Fuck! I almost got it down. _

"I just need to go Juvia. I just came here to eat." Gray took his arm out of Juvia's grip and walked away.

"Oiiii… Graaaaaay! Where are you.. hic… going?" Cana suddenly took hold of him. Gray cursed his luck. He was so near the door.

"I thought we're going to drink! Hahaha!" Cana had her arms on Gray as a headlock. Gray tried to get out of her grasp. Fortunately, Cana was so drunk that she loosens her hold on Gray. Gray pried away her arms and was suddenly face planted down to the floor.

Erza was straddling him. He was really thankful that his front part was on the floor. He wouldn't know what would happen to him if Erza was straddling his hard-on. _Oh shit! That was a nice visualization. _Gray closed his eyes and sighed.

"Erza! Get off!" Erza glared at him and bent down to whisper to his ear. With such action, he felt her boobs on his back.

"Not until you tell me where you hid my strawberry cake." _Cake?! What cake?!_

"Huh?"

"Natsu told me that you hid it! Now, where is it Fullbuster?!" Gray narrowed his eyes and looked back. Natsu was evilly grinning at him and seems to be hiding.. aha! There's the cake!

"Erza, I don't really eat strawberry cakes and why should I hide it when it's clearly seen that the pink-headed bastard is already eating it!"

"What?! NATSU!" Erza immediately got off him and Gray went out and went straight to his home. He just knew that cold showers would never help and he really need to get off.

_Cana's smooth shoulders and chest… bra strap falling…_

_Lucy being wet…_

_Juvia's boobs pressing hard on him…_

_Erza's body on his back…_

Gray sometimes wished he could just be an asexual non-perverted guy. That way, he could stay really long in the guild without being horny by all the scantily clad half-naked girls and their boobs or ass-showing outfits!

He had always wondered how the other men cope with it. Sighing, he immediately went home. But he suddenly bumped into another person and he brought her down.

Looking at who he bumped into, his eyes widen with shock.

"Mira! Oh shit! I'm sorry!" But Mira was looking at him differently. Gray wondered at first and then realized, his hard-on was pressing down on her thigh. Gray immediately stood up and went home without saying goodbye. Mira sat up and smirked. Would she let it go or not?

Definitely not. It has been a long time since she had any action. Mirajane licked her lips in anticipation.

_Yummy._

* * *

_Author's Notes: When I wrote this, I can't help but feel like I'm a pervert myself. Haha. Writing this has been embarrassing but I still like it. Horny Gray is so adorable. 3_

_Yes, there are multiple pairings. I will be writing yaoi but you are free not to read them. Don't worry, for those who don't like reading it, I'll be warning you ahead of time but for now, my only warning would be Mira's lustful hungry gaze at Gray. ;)_

_Please leave a review after you read it. Thanks! =)_


End file.
